


Save Her

by medicalfanatic



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medicalfanatic/pseuds/medicalfanatic
Summary: How can Hecate / Pippa's specialist skills in magic benefit the other woman? Hicsqueak fluff/angst & Hackle friendship. I'd appreciate any reviews! :)





	1. Feline

**Hi! Just two unrelated short(ish) stories surrounding Pippa & Hecate helping each other. As always, I appreciate any comments! :) ( medicalfanatic on tumblr)**

Awaking with a start, Ethel Hallow sat upright in her bed and opened her eyes. Swinging her legs off the bed, she put on her slippers and silently padded out of the room and down the cold hallway. As she walked, she held her arms out in front of her like a disorientated mummy - it was clear to anyone watching that she was in fact sleepwalking. After successfully navigating the sharp stone corners, she arrived at a large wooden door - Ada's office.

With her signature craftiness, Ethel silently turned the doorknob before entering the dimly lit room.

However, no matter how quiet she was, it was inevitable that Hecate Hardbroom would miss a student creeping around the school; a small groan escaped her lips as she forced herself awake and, grabbing her cloak and keys, strode out of the room. There was little she hated more than being awoken from her slumber. Once again, her dreams had been visited by the glamourous, pink-adorned witch who had once been her best friend. Whilst Hecate was usually unfailingly good at controlling her emotions, when it came to Pippa she was at a loss; ever since they had first met, Hecate could never control her mind when it came to the blonde witch. Her dreams were always similar - nothing more than Pippa's fingertips grazing her thighs, or her soft kiss against Hecate's blushing cheeks. However they always produced a deep, overwhelming warmth and comfort of which no potion or magic could ever hope to match. Shaking her head out of her thoughts, Hecate continued walking down the hallway. She had used an advanced tracking spell to discover where the awry student had ended up. Sighing, Hecate turned the corner and rolled her eyes as she spotted the Ada's ajar office door. Seeing as Ada was always so careful to close her office door, this could only mean one thing. Mildred.

"Mildred Hubble what ar-" Hecate stopped, taking in the scene before her. Ethel's fingers were hovering mere millimetres before the picture containing Ada and Miss Gullet. "No! Ethe-".

But it was too late. Just as Hecate called out, Ethel's fingers touched the picture. The whole room turned an ominous green as power surged from her fingers into the picture. A malicious cackle resonated throughout the air.

"Thankyou girl. I knew you would be susceptible to our trance. Miss Gullet, NOW!" Agatha's voice crackled from beyond the picture. Although she had very little remaining power, the power from Ethel's fingers alongside magic from Miss Gullet had allowed them to cast one final transformation spell into the office. It was meant to hit Ethel, stopping her from talking to Ada; however, the young blonde had squealed and ducked, narrowly missing the beam of the spell.

Everything happened in slow motion. Darting from the picture, the green spark flew across the room, past Ethel and straight into the adjacent mirror. It reflected off the glass and hit Hecate straight in the chest. With a strangled yelp, Hecate gave one last wide eyed glance at her chest before she suddenly turned into a black cat.

Barely daring to look, Ethel took a quick glance at her now very feline potions teacher before tears began to fill in her eyes. She considered running away; however, she knew that as soon as Miss Hardbroom was back to normal she'd be in even bigger trouble. Anyways, running away like a coward was not in the Hallow's nature. _Okay...lets try a reversal spell. I can do this._

"Ebony fur, strong tail

Please forgive this unlawful switch

Whiskers, claws and nose to match

Turn this cat back into a witch!"

Ethel groaned. "Back into a WITCH!" For some reason, the spell wasn't working. Ethel could feel the magic tingling at the end of her fingertips, but the transformation spell was far to strong for her to reverse.

Yawning, Ada stumbled out of her bedchambers, a fluffy pink cardigan wrapped around her body. "What is all this racket?" Ada looked around her messy office with wide eyes. "Ethel? What are you doing here? And why have you brought Nightshade with you?"

"Oh Miss Cackle-" Ethel sobbed, her heart pounding in her chest. If she was expelled she'd never hear the end of it from her mother. "It's not nightshade. It's M-Miss Hardbroom-"

"Ethel! Why would you do such a thing?"

"I didn't! Your sister put me in a trance and as soon as I touched the picture, she cast a transformation spell that hit HB-I mean Miss Hardbroom."

"Even alongside Miss Gullet, my sister is still very weak. Her spell must have been intensified by your magic, the mirror and hitting Miss Hardbroom square on." Ada thoughtfully turned her head towards the picture, concern creasing her brow. "Have you tried a reversal?"

"Yes b-but it didn't work." Stammering, Ethel felt weak; of course Esme had never helped turn the deputy mistress into a cat.

"Okay, lets see." Ada summoned all the magic she could, from the depths of her soul. Charms were more her forte; nonetheless, she was going to try her hardest to get Hecate back. "Each to her own, let the truth be known."

Nothing.

With huge, sorrowful eyes, the ebony cat stared up at Ada before suddenly turning and running away. Ada sighed; she needed to tell the other teachers as soon as possible.

"Hecate please believe me when I say I'll try everything I can to help you!" She called out into the dark corridor, having almost forgotten about her current company. As she turned, she was reminded of Ethel's presence. "Ethel, please return to your chambers. Oh and I'd appreciate if you kept this our little secret for now - no need to panic everyone."

"Of course Miss Cackle." Ethel nodded. In her mind, she was confused over who would 'panic' about old HB being turned into a cat - no potions for a week? She doubted any of the students would be particularly concerned. Shaking her ponytail, the blonde returned to her bedroom and continued her dream wherein she was finally head girl.

———

"Is there any more chocolate cake?" Miss Drill asked, having polished off the last two slices.

"Sorry Dimity but I didn't call you here for no reason. After yet another situation involving my sister, Hecate has been transformed into a cat." Bewildered looks between the four teachers flew across the table.

"Have you tried reversing the spell?" Miss Bat asked, furrowing her brow.

"I have truly tried everything I can think of. Chants, potions, reversal spells...I am at a loss as to how we can turn Hecate back."

"What can we do?" Mr Rowan-Webb pondered the question as he sipped his tea.

"We need to find someone who is gifted at transformations. We all have our strengths, and I am willing to admit mine do not lie in transformations." With her fingers steepled under her chin, Miss Cackle thoughtfully considered each of the teachers.

"Sorry Ada but I haven't got any friends with a gift for transformation." Dimity replied. Transformation speciliasts had always been rare - the spells were often complex enough to get right, left alone excel at.

"Have you contacted the Great Wizard?"

"I mirrored him; however, his Greatness is currently at an international conference in Appalachia." A concentrated silence fell upon the room.

"Oh!" Suddenly Miss Bat exclaimed, clicking her fingers. "I remember now - at the spelling bee, I was talking to Hecate and she was saying, rather fondly if I might add, how well her potions speciality had complimented Miss Pentangle's gift for transformations back when they were children!"

"Yes, of course! Brilliant thinking as always! I'll give her a call immediately; I'm sure she'll want Hecate back as much as the rest of us. Thankyou all for your assistance." As Ada finished her sentence, the witches (and wizard) transferred out of her office into their respective classrooms, with Miss Drill quickly picking up another biscuit before she left.

———

"Well met Miss Pentangle! So brilliant to see you. I hope that I'm not interrupting anything...?" Ada questioned, resting back into her armchair.

"Not at all Miss Cackle. Well met! How may I help you?"

"Last night we had a rather...unfortunate mishap wherein Hecate was transformed into a cat." Pippa smirked slightly; she couldn't help smile at the thought of her Hiccup as a familiar. "However, I cannot break the spell. I was hoping you could come over and-"

"Miss Cackle, consider it done. You know how important she is to me. I will be there by this afternoon - I just need to fill my deputy in then I will be on my way."

"Fantastic. Thank you so much; I expected no less." Ada smiled. Upon discovering the intimate friendship the two women had shared, she had done everything to encourage it - seeing Hecate happy always made her happy too. "I shall see you soon Pippa."

"And you Ada. Goodbye!" With a final wave, Pippa left the mirror call before rushing off to organise her departure.

———

"Maud, did you hear? Miss Pentangle's coming!" Mildred asked, putting her porridge down on the breakfast table.

"Really? Wh-"

"Did you say Miss Pentangle's visiting?" Felicity couldn't help but interrupt, seeing as how much she loved Pippa. "Oh she's the most glamorous witch I've ever seen! She's so pink and beau-"

"Yeah. We know. Why is she coming Mildred?" Enid replied, rolling her eyes at the ever-predictable Felicity.

"I don't know, I just heard some third years talking about it." True to her word, Ethel hadn't told anyone of Miss Hardbroom's current predicament; the school was abuzz with excitement and intrigue at the prospect of a mysterious visit from the Pentangles headmistress.

———

"Well met Pippa!" Ada called, touching her forehead before sending the witch's broomstick and cloak to her office.

"Well met Ada! Thankyou for calling me." Striding across the grass, a grin played on Pippa's lips - she loved visiting Cackles and felt sure she could help Hecate.

"Thankyou for coming!" The two headmistresses walked side by side through the imposing Cackle gates. "In true Hecate style, she has hidden herself away in the top loft of the West Wing. She will not come out for any of us; I can only hope that she will for you."

"Sounds just like her." Pippa groaned - Hecate had always been quite terrible at facing her problems, always preferring to either run away or ignore them.

"Indeed. Are you ready?"

As Pippa gave a curt nod, Ada transferred them both to the door of the West Wing loft. "Good luck Pippa. If you need anything at all, I'll be in my office." And with a final warm smile, the Headmistress departed, leaving Pippa to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Hecate? Are you in here?" Pippa opened the door and let herself into the old room. Dust danced across amber sunbeams; Pippa felt like she had stepped back in time. With a wave of her hand, Pippa produced a small glass of strawberry milk.

Crouching down to the floor, Pippa spotted a black paw poking out from below the bed. "Hiccup? It's me. Please come out darling. I have your favourite..."

Slowly, Hecate crept out from under the bed. Even now she was powerless to resist the teasing lilt in Pippa's voice. Huge, green eyes stared up at Pippa, wide with fear. Apprehensively, she walked towards the blonde, who was sitting cross legged in the middle of the room. Hecate began to drink the milk, inwardly smiling at the fact that Pippa had remembered her favourite drink.

"There we are darling. I know you won't like hearing this, but you look simply adorable." Pippa giggled as she gently stroked the cat's nose. After receiving one of Hecate's signature death stares (even in cat form they still did the trick), Pippa giggled some more before standing up.

"Okay Hiccup, here we go." Hecate raised her head, her ebony fur glinting in the afternoon sun. Gently moving her hands through the air, Pippa focused. She felt the magic running through her veins, concentrated in her core. She felt the warmth of the Sun, the history of the room, the apprehension radiating off Hecate.

"All my magic, present and past

Concentrate on this I ask

Release this feline detainee

Return my beloved back to me "

Opening her eyes, Pippa let out a squeal as she saw the very human Hecate standing in front of her. "Oh darling, I'm so glad it worked!" She exclaimed, giving the witch a tight hug.

"So am I. Thankyou Pipsqueak." Hecate murmured, returning the hug by placing her hands lightly on the blonde's hips. As Hecate retreated, there was a smile on her lips. "Strawberry milk? Really Pippa?"

"It's your favourite!" An indignant Pippa stated, smiling broadly at the witch before her. "Do you remeber how we used to sneak some into spell science? Or how we used to drink it-"

"In the fields? Looking up at all the stars." Hecate finished. Being with Pippa made her inexplicably happy; for once, she felt comfortable in her own skin. The blonde allowed her to love who she was.

"Yes." Pippa sighed, wistfully gazing out of the window onto the Cackle's grounds. Her arm was still wrapped possessively around Hecate's waist, as if not quite ready to let her out of their hug completely.

Suddenly, Hecate had a thought. _Too risky._ Out of habit, she dug her fingernails into her palms as she considered what to do. _Have courage for once Hecate._

"Tell me what's on your mind Hiccup." Pippa murmured, placing her hand over Hecate's clenched fist. Whenever Hecate hurt herself like that, it had always broken Pippa's heart. As Hecate slowly unclenched her fist, her heart swelled with courage - time to be brave.

"Let me show you." Hecate murmured. Quirking her eyebrow, Pippa's curiosity was clear across her face. With a small smile, the brunette transferred them to her private bedchambers.

"Darling..?" Pippa spoke gently, the bewilderment clear on her face. Hecate had always been unpredictable to Pippa and today was no different.

"Wait here." Hecate smiled at the obvious confusion in Pippa's gaze, before turning around and quickly looking for something. Finally, she located it in one of her desk drawers. "Okay. Here." She held out a dark pink quill with bright feathers, a carved handle and shining tip, begging to be inked.

"I-it's beautiful. The feather are exquisite. Where did you find this?" Pippa replied in wonderment, turning the beautifully delicate quill over in her fingers.

"I made it. A long time ago, for you Pipsqueak." Somehow just saying her nickname made everything easier. It helped remind Hecate how close they once were and how Pippa, past or present, would never judge or laugh at her. "Do you lik-"

"It's perfect Hiccup. My Goddess, how can you see and know me so well, even after all this time?"

"Oh Pip. I have always known you. But I let you down. And I am sorry for all the hurt I-I caused." Her chest physically hurt with the pain of admitting what she had done. Running away was the worst thing she could've done and Hecate had finally gained the courage to admit it. Seeing the hurt in Pippa's eyes, all because of her, broke Hecate. However, finally apologising felt therapeutic. The witch felt like she at last had a chance to correct her wrong doings.

"My darling, I will not pretend you did not hurt me. Break my heart, in fact. However it is in the past and your apology means more to me than anything else." Pippa carefully placed the quill on Hecate's bed before embracing the brunette in an all-encompassing hug. Nuzzling her mouth gently against Hecate's neck, Pippa murmured. "Thank Goddess for you turning into a cat, huh?"

"Oh Pipsqueak don't remind me!" In an attempt to ignore the soft, pink lips currently resting against her neck, Hecate remembered what it was like being a cat. Everything was so big and rather frightful. "I have a newfound appreciation for familiars now; being a cat truly is horrendous."

"I'm glad!" Pippa stepped back slightly, still holding Hecate's elegant hand. "I'd imagine Ada will be rather pleased to see you! I said we would go and visit-"

———

"Her." Pippa finished, already transferred into Miss Cackle's office. "Ever the jest, hmm Hecate?"

But before Hecate had the chance to respond, Ada stood up from her desk, a portrait of delight across her features. "Oh Hecate it is lovely to have you back. Thankyou Miss Pentangle!"

"Thankyou Ada. Is it okay if Pippa stays for dinner?" Hecate questioned, a smile playing upon her lips. It felt rather wonderful being in a room with her two most favourite people in the world.

"Oh certainly!" Ada laughed - it was like Hecate was asking her mother whether her best friend could stay a little longer. Her hazel eyes twinkled; she had always treasured Hecate and seeing her so content whenever she was around Pippa made the headmistress swell with happiness. As far as she was concerned, Pippa could visit anytime she wanted. "I know the students will be pleased to see you. Please, join me in the Hall when you are heady."

As as she finished her sentence, Ada transferred out of the room, leaving the two alone once again. "You will stay won't you pipsqueak?"

"How could I say no?" With a gentle nudge, Pippa took hold of Hecate's hand once more. "Come on darling, lets go."

———

Arriving at the head table, Hecate sat next to Ada, with Pippa on her right. Having transferred countless times together, they had perfected the art of letting go of each others hand almost instantaneously upon arrival. Hecate struggled to keep the knowing smile off her face as she surveyed the room - almost every single student was looking at Pippa with a mix of admiration and intrigue. As she noticed Felicity, Hecate gave a slight eye roll; she could sympathise with the enamoured, wide eyed gaze she was giving Pippa.

"Hello girls. Before we enjoy Miss Tapioca's latest delights, let us first welcome the headmistress of Pentangle's Academy, Miss Pentangle. I hope you will show our guest the best behaviour our school has to offer!" Miss Cackle spoke with authority but, as ever, kindness filled every word. Unbelievably to most in the room, Ada wasn't even being sarcastic about Miss Tapioca's questionable skills in the kitchen.

As a typically loud Cackles din filled the hall, the teachers ate with friendly conversation; as Hecate and Pippa murmured to each other, Pippa's hand slyly made its way under the table and onto the brunette's thigh. As her thumb stroked Hecate's leg, a small and content sigh escaped Hecate's lips. It was just like the old days; every dinner the two would always sit next to eachother, enjoying private jokes. Pippa's hand, or very occasionally Hecate's, would always find a way to make private contact with the other. If any student or teacher had looked at the two witches, the expression of contentedness would've been clear to see.

"Thankyou again Pipsqueak." Hecate murmured, sure no-one could hear her call Pippa by their private nickname.

"For you? Always."


	2. Hiccups

**Thank you to anyone who read the last chapter! I'd love to hear what you think of this one. :)**

———

 _No response. Again. How odd, never have I known Hiccup to ignore my mirror calls._ For Hecate knew of Pippa's distaste for the mirror form of communication; the friendly witch always preferred to talk face to face, usually with the aid of a transference spell. However, she didn't want to interrupt Hecate's work by turning up unannounced, hence the need for a mirror call. Yet Hecate had once again not answered, and Pippa was left sitting rather deflated in her office, a small frown lingering on her pink lips. She was already under an immense amount of pressure - not being able to see or speak to the one witch who knew her best added another unsettling weight to her shoulders. Sighing, Pippa called the only other witch who might have some idea as to where Hecate had gotten to.

With a sudden flash, the screen of Ada Cackle's mirror came to life. Gracefully putting down her cup of tea and weekly paper, Ada answered the call with a gentle smile.

"Well met Miss Cackle." An ever-glamourous Pippa slightly bowed her head, the worry clear in her tone.

"Well met Miss Pentangle. Please call me Ada, we've known each other too long for such formalities!"

"Agreed. Call me Pippa. Anyways, sorry to interrupt you but I've been desperately trying to get in touch with Hic-Hecate, only to have no response." Pippa's quickly corrected herself. She knew from years of experience how private Hecate was and the witch didn't want to break her confidence by revealing their private pet names. Anyways, Pippa rather liked their little secrets.

"Ah yes, that could be an issue. She is currently predisposed helping to coordinate the...renovation of the East Wing." Little did Pippa know that Hecate was in fact trying to reverse Agatha's anhiliation spell earlier revealed by Mildred, in an attempt to prevent the whole school from collapsing. Ada despaired just thinking about it. "Anything I can help with?"

Pippa shook her head, the sadness and worry clear in her hazel eyes. "It's rather a desperate situation. One of our students has ingested a dangerous potion and now he cannot stop violently hiccuping. We have no idea was was added to the potion. We have tried everything we can think of, from reversal spells to wellbeing potions - however, nothing is working. I am at a loss how to help this poor young boy." Pippa took a breath, nervously drumming her manicured fingers against the desk. "As I'm sure you are well aware, none of my staff are gifted specilaistics in potions." Ever since the beginning of witchcraft, specialisms have been in existence. They can run in families or are occasionally a random mutation. Most teachers own some sort of gift; for instance, Ada was a specialist in casting protective spells, Pippa in transformation spells and Dimity in broomstick control.

"Ah, now I see why you needed Miss Hardbroom." Ada replied - there was good reason why Hecate was such a proficient potions teacher.

"Indeed. She is the only witch I know with the rare gift of potions. I witnessed her extradonaily skills for potions many times in our childhood." For a moment, Pippa was transported back to St Hubbard's, the school where both witches had attended. Both were in love with potions, but for very different reasons; Pippa adored the beauty of each individual ingredient combining to create something truly magical, whereas Hecate had always appreciated the set in stone nature of potions. There was never any room for error. "As a result, I mirrored to ask whether we could borrow Hecate for only a couple of days - I can personally promise to take great care of her."

"Of that I am in no doubt." Ada agreed, a gentle smile tugging at her lips. "Despite this, we will be needing her for a little while longer - as soon as we can afford to 'loan' her out, as it may be, she is yours."

"Thankyou so much Ada. My students and a few of my staff are in such a tiz over the whole debacle, I'd really appreacite any help at all."

"Understandable. Goodbye now Pippa."

"Goodbye Ada."

As the mirror glass returned to its clear state, Ada smiled. She couldn't wait to tell Hecate the good news - last time Pippa had visited, Ada could feel the warmth and happiness radiating off the usually controlled potions teacher like waves. Humming, Ada blissfully returned to her tea and newspaper.

———

A short while later, as Ada was pouring herself some more tea, Hecate transferred into her office.

"Ah Hecate. Just the witch I was hoping to see. Would you like some tea?" Ada offered, a glint in her eye.

"No thankyou. I just came to say that all is going to plan. Miss Bat, Mr Roman-Webb and I have been checking every stone. I've also put Miss Drill in charge of the Year 1s."

"Good news. Sounds like everything is going as well as it can be, given the circumstances."

"Indeed. For once, Mildred Hubble's nonsense has actually been, dare I say, useful." With a slight roll of the eyes, Hecate raised her hand, poised to transfer back over to the East Wing.

"Oh Hecate-"

"Yes?"

"Just before you go, I've been meaning to ask you something. Miss Pentangle mirrored me earlier-" At even the mention of Pippa's name, Hecate stood up a little straighter, her tight lips loosening into the smallest of smiles. "And she asked me if you could visit Pentangles, as they've had something of a potion problem."

"What about the East Wing?"

"I will take care of my sister's doing, don't worry. Pentangles needs you Hecate, and I know Pippa would love having you." As Ada peered kindly over her half moon glasses, Hecate's heart began to hammer against her ribs. She felt crimson flush across her pale cheeks as her breathing became shallower. _Does she know? She can't. But she is Ada...does she know?_ Hecate worried, trying and failing miserably to get emotions under control. As always, clenching her fists right, nails digging into her palms, helped centre her. "Hecate?" Ada asked, her eyes full of concern. Althoguh rare, it still frightened the kind witch whenever her deputy got into these states - and they had always surrounded Pippa Pentangle. She decided not to push any further.

"Y-yes." Hecate breathed, her spine still taught. "Thankyou Miss Cackle." Without another thought, Hecate raised her arm and transferred into her private bedchambers.

Carefully placing her broomstick on her bed, Hecate packed a few items: silky, black robes, the purple pyjamas she knew Pippa loved, some essential potion ingredients. With a sudden urgency, Hecate surveyed her room until she found what she was looking for. _Medicinal and Magical Flora by Merle Hitchcrook._ As she tucked the book between her robes, Hecate smiles at the private memory. She would never go anywhere without this book. It was far too special.

After applying some more lipstick (the pinkest one she owned), Hecate perched on her broom and made sure her belongings were secure before slowly flying through the open window into the cold evening air. Although usually choosing to transfer everywhere, the brunette had decided to fly to Pentangles; it was only around an hour on the broom and there was little Hecate loved more than riding over the beautiful valleys. She had to admit that the scenery surrounding Pentangles was breathtaking - not so different from the headmistress, Hecate noted.

———

When Hecate had finally arrived at the Pentangles ground, the amber sun was just setting against the valleys. Golden streaks had tempted Hecate to stay longer in the air, just to watch the sunset - however the thought of seeing Pippa was, as always, more pursuasive than anything else.

Setting down her broomstick, the brunette was brushing down her flying cloak when she heard an unmistakable squeal. Just as Hecate looked up, she was bombarded by a huge hug.

"You came!" Pippa squealed into Hecate's ear, her dainty arms tight round the witch's waist.

"Of course." A slight grimace flitted across Hecate's face - she wished she'd been so reliable and sure of herself instead of causing Pippa to wonder whether she would let her down again.

"Oh Hiccup, thankyou."

"Always." Hecate murmured. Slowly, she extracted herself from Pippa's tight grip. Admittedly, she wanted to stay there for much longer; however, she was afraid her heart would jump out of her chest had she stayed any longer. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise darling." Pippa knew, even from childhood, how Hecate struggled with a lot of physical contact. Her parents had never shown her much love; in their house, academics presided over everything and anything else. Pippa's heart dropped whenever Hecate said sorry to her - she always sounded so upset and disappointed with herself. Thinking about Hecate's childhood made Pippa want to cry. Shaking her head slightly, Pippa gracefully waved her hand to transport Hecate's belongings to Pentangles nicest guest room.

"So what's this situation that you needed me so desperately for, Pipsqueak?" Hecate smirked. As always, her signature sarcasm didn't go unappreciated by the blonde, who giggled as they began to walk towards Pentangles. Pippa absentmindedly linked their arms together and Hecate didn't even dream of pulling away.

"I assume Ada didn't say anything...?" Pippa asked, gazing up at the imposing castle she called home.

"She only mentioned a 'potion problem'."

"It is indeed that. A few days ago, one of our Year 2 boys inhaled a supposedly simple singing potion that he and his friends were brewing." Frowning, Pippa opened the large front doors with a click of her fingers. "Clearly something went wrong as he hasn't been able to stop hiccuping since."

Hecate quirked her eyebrow, a small smirk playing on her lips. "So you called me...because of my nickname?" Sarcasm dripped from her velvet voice.

"Not exactly." Pippa creased her brow. "This is no ordinary hiccuping potion. Noah is genuinely ill and seems to be gettting worse. He's struggling to breathe and we've tried everything: pausing spells, well-being chants, potion reversal...nothing's working!"

"Pipsqueak, it'll be okay. I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this. Is there any leftover potion?" Hecate asked, gently leading Pippa down the corridors.

"Yes, I saved some for you. Darling I fear you are our last chance to help him." Blonde curls cascading down her shoulders, the witch lowered her head in shame. She felt like she'd not only let Noah down, but the whole school. She just prayed Hecate would once again know what to do. "He's in the Infirmary, which is just down this corridor." As Pippa naturally snuggled closer to the brunette, Hecate gently placed her thump atop her hand and slowly, tentatively stroked. _I am here and I finally have the chance to help her. I will not run away and I will certainly not let her down._

Closing her eyes, Hecate slowly shifted her hands through the air, feeling the magic surrounding the young wizard. She was concentrating on trying to find the focus of the rather distracting hiccups that continued to escape the boy.

"Pippa, I'm going to take a look at the offending potion." Hecate murmured to the blonde standing close to her right. The hiccups seemed to be coming from everywhere: his heart, brain, liver and anywhere else. Every time Noah hiccuped, a wave of vibrations tumbled through the air; this at least gave Hecate a little comfort as at least she knew it was magic causing these problems. That she could work with. However, the brunette had never liked hospitals. Pippa knew that and a warmth filled her eyes as she responded.

"Certainly. I've left a small vial of it on your desk. Please transfer to me if you need anything at all." With a curt nod, Hecate transferred to her guest room.

———

Before she could start analysing the potion, Hecate felt the need to grow more accustomed to her new surroundings. Looking around the guest room, she couldn't believe her eyes; every molecule of this room and it's contents were so perfectly suited to her. A beautifully ornate broomstick was carefully balanced atop the most breathtaking bookshelf Hecate had ever seen. Imposing mahognhy adorned with intricate vines and ivy leaves. Vintage editions of all Hecate's favourite books, from potion books to travel encyclopaedia, lay on the shelves, just begging to be read. Touches of purple and dark green - Hecate's two most favourite colours - tinted the room, from the royal cushions to the delicate ink quills. Rather strangely, the brunette felt like she was in a dream; never had she felt so known. All her life, Hecate had felt like she'd needed to hide her emotions, let alone her personal feelings and things she was most passionate. Of all the witches in the world, she had only shown her true self to one - Pippa Pentangle. And Hecate knew she wasn't likely to make that mistake again, seeing as the last time she had felt such strong, overwhelming emotions towards Pippa that she thought it was better for her to abandon her best friend than actually acknowledge what she was feeling. Love. _Not now. Pull yourself together. You can't let her down. Again._

Gripping the desk, Hecate's knuckles turned white as she steadied her breathing and controlled her heart rate. After what felt like hours, the witch sat down and gently opened the vial. Pouring a small amount of the green, flowing liquid onto a nearby watch glass, Hecate decided what she would do. She'd start by comparing the ingredients to an ordinary singing potion recipe, and then try to identify the remaining incorrect ingredients. Despite this, potion reversals were easier said than done; during the brewing of a potion, the ingredients bind together and, due to the strong magic, can often become indecipherable. Hecate felt her strong magic and gift for potions rush through her blood and knew she had no choice but to do this, no matter how long it took.

First, Hecate closed her eyes and focused solely on the aroma of the potion. Strong, heady aromas of hollyhock seeds paired with fairy wings swirled in the air, followed by the lingering scent of nux oil. She could hear the distinct scream of mandrake roots and ribbits of a frog tongue. Hecate noted to herself that all the ordinary singing potion ingredients were there and they worked in perfect harmony - the lack of dissonance told the witch that they were each used in the right amount. As a result, a foreign ingredient must be the culprit. Hecate frowned slightly as she felt the mandrake roots twist and writhe in the cold air. There was something about them that didn't feel right. They felt too...slimy. Too slippery. With a start, Hecate opened her eyes - slime of a slug! Even the smallest drop of the slime would've contaiminated this potion; the boys must've done it by accident. _This is what happens when the power is potions is not respected._

With a delicate click of the fingers, Hecate transferred Pippa into her room.

"I hope this is ok-"

"Hiccup it's absolutely fine. How may I help?" Pippa smiled before approaching the desk, placing her arm gently around Hecate's shoulders.

"Well.." Hecate hesitated, trying to keep the smile off her face. As always, it was impossible to control her emotions around the blonde witch. "Pipsqeuak I figured it out!"

"Oh darling I knew you would! That brain of yours really is spectacular." Pippa squealed, gently tapping Hecate's temple. A faint blush crept up her neck - Pippa's touch alone was amazing, but her compliments never failed to overwhelm Hecate. She rarely heard them growing up and she'd always associated praise and feeling appreciated with being around Pippa. It was an unusual but wondrous sensation. "So what was the problem?"

"It was a perfect singing potion up until they added a drop of slime of a slug. Then it turned into a mixture of the singing and weather potion."

"Oh dear!" Pippa groaned, a smile on her glossy lips. She was so relieved that it wasn't more serious; using the weather antidote, Noah would be fighting fit within a week. "And I suppose, as they didn't chant the weather incantation, Noah had thunder trapped inside his body, which would explain the hiccups! Oh darling you really are clever. Please wait here whilst I just pop and tell the nurse!"

For a few moments the blonde disappeared, leaving Hecate to begin unpacking her belongings. She was already starting to feel at home here (Pippa was very good at that) and decided she may as well hang up her flying robes. As she unfolded the robes, she unsheathed her precious book and placed it carefully on the bed.

"You kept it." Pippa whispered, making Hecate jump. As ever, Pippa's transferrence spells were silent and extremely skilful. "All this time."

"Y-yes." Hecate replied, her voice wavering with uncertanity. _Is she happy? Or upset at another reminder of how close we once were, before I ruined it all?_ "It has always been my most treasured gift."

Tears welled in Pippa's large eyes as she placed her hand on the worn book. Pictures of Hecate sitting in front of the fire, thumbing through the pages over and over, filled her mind. Happy nostalgia overtook the blonde; when they were best friends, Pippa was always the only one to ever get Hecate presents. When she had spotted this book of plants, filled with the most exquisite illustrations, she immediately knew how much Hecate would love it.

"Oh darling. I know I've said it before, but I really and truly have missed you Hiccup."

"And I you Pipsqueak. This book, it has always reminded me of you. Delicate. Elegant." Hecate murmured, her voice barely audible. It had taken an extraordinary amount of courage to put her thoughts into words; she could barely lift her head to look at Pippa, scared to see how she might react. She had always loved her illustrations, but the fact that Pippa had brought it for her, knowing for well she'd love it, made the book priceless.

"H-Hiccup!" Pippa sobbed, tears falling down her porcelain cheeks. Hecate looked up suddenly, her eyes filled with sadness. _I've done it again._ But, as a huge smile lit up Pippa's lips, Hecate's frown only deepened. Seeing her confusion only made Pippa laugh more. "Darling I'm not upset! I'm just very happy to have you here." She placed a warm hand atop Hecate's arm. However, seeing the blush creep up the witch's necks, Pippa decided she didn't want to overwhelm Hecate. "Are you ready for dinner?"

"C-could we stay here a little while longer?" Hecate whispered into Pippa's halo of blonde curls.

"Of course Hiccup." Gently resting her head on Hecate's shoulder, she placed both hands atop Hecate's arm and closed her eyes, letting a familiar feeling of comfort wash over her. Both women would've happily stayed for hours, years, forever. How beautiful it was to finally be reunited.


End file.
